VY1
VY1''' '(nombre en código "MIZKI" en referencia a ''Hana Mizuki, es un tipo de flor) es el primero de la serie VY siendo desarrollado por bplats. Fue lanzado en ediciones de lujo y estándar el 1 de septiembre de 2010. Historia El 6 de agosto de 2010, sin previo aviso, Yamaha ha anunciado el lanzamiento de la nueva Vocaloid llamada VY1 "MIZKI" y comenzó a aceptar pedidos de dicho artículo en bplats, inc la tienda en línea del 13 de agosto de 2010. Además, tres canciones de muestra, "polirritmia" , "Stardust Utopía" y"Saihate" , se han entregado en Youtube. Matsuo-P prestado el prototipo de Yamaha Vocaloids e hizo otras dos canciones de demostración, "la flor y el agua" y "684のうた/ Canción de 684 ", y ha cargado en Nicovideo. También utilizó Miku Hatsune (Append), Megpoid (Gumi) y Lilyversión de prueba para comparar VY1 con ellos. Historia *Comparando a VY1 con otros Vocaloids *Comparando a VY1 con lapronunciación de Hatsune Miku VY1 V3 Cuando el sitio web de Yamaha Japón se actualizo, se reveló que VY1 iba a ser incluido con el software Vocaloid 3 como un banco de voz de arranque junto con Mew, que también se incluyen con el software Vocaloid 3 en un paquete aparte. El voicebank VY1 también se venderá por sí mismo sin el motor. Mercadeo CD La edición de lujo viene con un CD gratuito con una serie de temas por los diferentes productores, junto con la configuración que se utiliza para la canción y su propia interpretación de la Vocaloid. Esto también proporciona ejemplos de cómo los usuarios puede utilizar su voicebank y ofrece ideas y sugerencias para sus propias canciones. Los productores utilizan ya eran conocidos por los usuarios se reunieron de Nico Nico Douga y Youtube para ayudar a demostrar la nueva Vocaloid de Yamaha. [3] Boxart estandar y lujo.jpg|Boxart edicion de lujo(izquierda) y edicion estandar(derecha) Album VocaloidSP-CD.png|Portada del CD incluido con la edicion de lujo VY1Rimiko.jpg|Diseño ganador del concurso VocaFes por RIMIKO VY1refinado.jpg|Diseño refinado IPAD y el iPhone En diciembre de 2010, VY1 fue lanzado en una versión adaptada del software Vocaloid " IVocaloiod para el IPAD y el iPhones como "VY1t" o vocalowitter. *IPAD *iPhone Aunque esta versión tiene mas limitaciones en su uso, el precio de ¥ 1,800 para el IPAD y ¥ 350 por el iPhone ha hecho que esta versión más barata del software Vocaloid actualmente a la venta. Eventos VOCAREVO VY1 fue utilizado como la voz de VOCAREVO con CUL como "mascota de carácter". El voicebank destacados en la introducción de muestra , el PV " 白の季節 "y el cierre de los créditos de la serie . Conciertos Vocafarre El voicebank V3 de VY1 fue utilizado para la cancion de apertura del concierto 3D Vocafarre. Para mas informacion dirijase a Vocafarre. Concursos VocaFes 2011 Aparte de los dos ganadores del Gran Premio,( suzune ring y hibiki lui) los dos ganadores del Premio a la Excelencia tendrá sus caracteres utilizados para VY1 y VY2. El diseño ganador para VY1 fue reealizado por RIMIKO. Mas tarde este diseño fue refinado por un artista desconocido. Vocaloid 3 concurso de musica El 15 de noviembre de 2011, se anunció un concurso que terminaria el 31 de marzo de 2012. Para participar se tenia que escribir una canción y publicarla en Nico Nico Douga. El concurso fue organizado por Yamaha. Las reglas básicas era que sólo los siguiente vocaloid se permitian, utilizar en la competición: VY1V3 , Mew , V3 Megpoid , SeeU , Tone Rion y CUL. Para competir, la canción tenía que recibir por lo menos 3.000 visitas, con la etiqueta "Vocaloid3発売記念コンテスト". El concurso se extendió hasta el 30 de junio de 2012, y se añadió un nuevo premio, que es la posesión exclusiva del voicebank de la vocaloid "Galaco ". Ahora se podría participar en el concurso con cualquier voicebank del Vocaloid 3 y la cancion debia tener por lo menos 1.000 visitas. Las canciónes elegidas ganadoras por Yamaha con VY1V3 fueron: Kagerou nikki y Hane megami . Uso de la Música VY1 está dirigido a músicos profesionales y de acuerdo con Yamaha pretende ser un voicebank de alta calidad. El concepto detrás del Vocaloid es que VY1 sería parte de una serie diseñada para establecer la norma por ser un Voice Bank sin género establecido, la cara o la voz y sería una cantante para completar cualquier canción.[2] La voz propia es femenina y descubre un ligero acento que separa el Voice Bank de otros Vocaloids. Este acento junto con la grabación de alta calidad VY1 da un suave, pero clara voz. VY1 se informó también va a utilizar un nuevo método de manipulación de la base de datos Vocaloid para mejorar el rendimiento sin dejar de utilizar sólo el Vocaloid 2. VY1V3 El 8 de Julio de 2011 fue anunciado para VOCALOID3 la versión de VY1 y VY2, finalmente fue lanzado el VY1V3 el 21 de octubre de 2011. Esta voz es la version mejorada de VY1 para Vocaloid3, que es más suave, natural y tiene más claridad. Esta versión se le dio un rango vocal óptima y el tempo indicado, a diferencia de VY1 y dio a los usuarios un sentido de dirección para un mejor desempeño vocal. Un punto debil es que como los usuarios no ven diferencia entre VY1 y VY1 V3 no ven la necesidad de comprar otro voicebank.en absoluto. Canciones destacables Ver articulo completo de Canciones destacables de VY1 Curiosidades *A diferencia de los otros Vocaloids, VY1 no tiene avatar oficial, muy similar a Lola y León. La diferencia es que oficialmente VY1 no hay forma de darle una identidad. Sin embargo, tanto León y Lola fueron asignados a algunos géneros y se vendieron originalmente como cantantes de soul. Sin embargo, como VY1 se le asignó inicialmente el género "femenino" se registro en el pre-lanzamiento de productos, antes de que se revelara la intención de la serie VY, VY1 es, pues, globalmente considerado y concebido como un personaje femenino. *VY1 fue utilizado como la voz de CUL el personaje que representa el VOCAREVO. *El voicebank fue destacado en la introducción de muestra, el PV " 白の季節 "y el cierre de los créditos de la serie. *La Vocaloid femenina con mas calidad. Referencias #↑ Pre-release, she was codenamed "VY1 MIZKI", and many fans have erroneously adopted this as her name. #↑ link #↑ Link Categoría:Japones Categoría:Vocaloid2 Categoría:Vocaloid3